It is known in the art relating to lighting a plant to provide a light source, such as a spotlight, track lighting, or other artificial lighting means, independent of a planter or container for the plant, for illuminating the plant. While this lighting does an effective job of illuminating the plant, this method requires a light source independent of the planter and the problems associated with location and expense.
It is also known to provide planters or flower pots with indirect lighting means for centripetally lighting a plant therein. The construction of these planters is complicated and relatively expensive.